Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by Trish
Summary: A songfic with a hint of AAML


__

Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

By Trish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nor do I own the song _Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better _from the musical _Annie Get Your Gun._ It belongs to Warner Bros and Irving Berlin. I just changed the words a bit. This story is purely for entertainment. No profit is being made

__

Author's Note: _This is my attempt at a songfic. I've never written one before - so this is rather pathetic and fluffy. Don't kill me - my brain's gone into holiday mode - I've just completed my final 4,000 word assignment for my Masters Degree! So…read on. You have been warned._

It was one of _those _days. The sun was shining, the birds were singing….and they were lost. Ash and Misty were arguing, as usual, and Brock was getting a headache, as usual. Just a typical day in the lives of Ash Ketchum and Company.

Today's slinging fight had started out as a 'Who got us lost' fight and had degenerated into an 'I'm following you for a bike' verbal slanging match.

"If I don't follow you, you won't _ever_ pay me back for my bike!" Misty yelled furiously.

"Oh, yes I will!" Ash shot back.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

Brock sighed. Kids. Ash and Misty were just so immature - unlike him. Those two just could not last a whole day without teasing and fighting. Day in, day out it was the same old boring arguments, same old boring way of fighting. They claimed the reason for the constant fights was that they couldn't stand each other.

Brock begged to differ. He saw their arguments as a rather odd way to flirt. After all, Ash and Misty usually ended up extremely close to each other when arguing, their faces only inches apart. But as he valued his life, he never said this to their faces. Doing so would risk serious injury from Misty's infamous mallet, as well as Ash's fists. They would only deny it, as usual. Personally, he thought his way was much better.

The breeder looked down at Pikachu and Togepi who were sitting at his feet. The tiny mouse and the egg were watching their trainers with an air of resignation. It seemed that they were just as bored as he was. "Have you two had enough?" he asked the little creatures.

"Pi!"

"Priii!"

"Same here." Brock walked over to the feuding pair and shoved them apart. "Okay guys. CHILL!" he shouted.

Silence. _What a blessed relief_, he thought as he glared at his two younger companions. "You're giving me a headache! Why can't you two get along? If you must insist on fighting, at least make it more interesting! It's the same boring way of arguing every day. Spice it up a bit, guys," he pleaded.

Ash and Misty just looked at him like he had just grown two heads. "_Spice_ it up?" Ash echoed, very confused.

"Make it more entertaining. C'mon, I'm the one who has to listen to you two fight all the time, so make it worthwhile for me. I want value for money here." Brock explained.

"Uh….okay, Brock," Misty stuttered. How on earth was she going to make it more interesting? The only reason she fought with Ash was to disguise the fact she loved him. There was no way he could feel the same about her. She had to keep up the charade, so by entertaining, did Brock expect her to beat Ash up? She didn't want to hurt him, and Pikachu would fry her for doing that to her beloved trainer. What was she to do?

Ash was also nervous. Brock had lost it. Spicing up an argument? Make it entertaining? What was he to do? The constant arguing was only for show, he never really meant what he said. He just didn't have the guts to tell her he loved her. He couldn't threaten to hurt her, he could never do that to a girl, and there was no telling what Togepi would do. He could just see the headlines "ORANGE LEAGUE CHAMP KILLED BY PSYCHOPATHIC EGG." Not exactly the ending that he envisioned for himself.

Seeing that he had shut his two friends up, Brock decided that it was time to move on. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Okay," Misty spoke up first. "But if you're gonna give the map to anyone, give it to me, not Ash!"

Ash was miffed. "Why not?"

"Because, unlike you, _I _can read a map!" 

"I can read a map!" Ash protested .

"Well I can do it better than you. Just face it, Ash. I can do everything better than you!" Misty said with an air of superiority.

Ash angrily stepped up to her and glared at her. "Oh yeah?" he challenged.

Brock stepped between them. "Guys - remember you're supposed to make it interesting? Entertain me."

"Uh…how do you want us to entertain you?" Ash asked.

"Anything, sing, dance, whatever. I've always enjoyed musical numbers," was the reply.

The two teens looked at each other. There was an uncomfortable pause. "Well, wanna try singing?" Ash suggested after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm game if you are," Misty muttered. This was going to be _so_ embarrassing.

( Brock, Pikachu and Togepi sit on a log, while the two take their positions. They are standing with their backs to one another, arms crossed. A large spotlight shines down on them, and the music from _Annie Get Your Gun_ begins to play. Misty takes her cue and begins to sing)

Misty: _Anything you can do, I can do better_

I can do anything better than you.

Ash (a bit cross): _No you can't._

Misty: _Yes I can._

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty: _Yes I can!_

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty: _Yes I can, yes I can!_

Ash: _Anything you can be, I can be greater_

Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

Misty (hands on hips): _No you're not!_

Ash (smiling): _Yes I am!_

Misty (very mad): _NO YOU'RE NOT!_

Ash (still smiling): _Yes I am, Yes I am! _(Hey, I am the Orange League Champion!)

__

I can face a Weedle while you sit there and squeal.

Misty (waving a fist): _I can use my mallet and send you back to Pallet!_

Ash: _I can live on bread and cheese_

Misty: _And only on that?_

Ash: _Sure._

Misty (sarcastically): _So can a RAT! _(Pikachu's cheeks spark ominously and Ash glares at Misty)

Ash: _Any note you can reach, I can go higher_

Misty (very sure of herself): _I can sing anything higher than you._

Ash: _No you can't._

Misty: _Yes I can._

Ash (an octave higher): _No you can't!_

Misty (higher than that): _Yes I can!_

Ash (goes one above): _No you can't!_

Misty (one above that): _Yes I can!_

Ash (higher than that): _No you can't!_

Misty (still higher): _Yes I can!_

Ash (goes to the top of his range): _No you can't!_

Misty (takes a deep breath): _Yeeeeeeeeees IIIIIIIIIIIII Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! _(Her voice is extremely high causing Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi to cover their ears)

Misty: _Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper,_

I can buy anything cheaper than you.

Ash: _Fifty cents?_

Misty: _Forty cents!_

Ash (smirks): _Thirty cents!_

Misty: _Twenty cents!_

Ash (laughing): _No you can't!_

Misty (temper flaring, leans against him): _Yes I can, yes I can!_

Ash: _Anything you can say, I can say softer_

Misty: _I can say anything softer than you._

Ash (soft): _No you can't_

Misty (very soft): _Yes I can_

( Both are drawing closer to each other to hear better)

Ash (whispering): _No you can't_

Misty (even quieter): _Yes I can_

Ash (barely audible): _No you can't_

Misty (angrily): Yes I can, _YES I CAN! _(Unfortunately she says the last part _very_ loudly. Ash grins - "Hah, you lost!")

Ash (stands there looking very proud): _I can eat my dinner faster than a flicker_

Misty: _I can eat it quicker and get even sicker!_

Ash: _I can be a TV star_

Misty: _With you as the hero?_

Ash: _Sure._

Misty (sneering): _Your chances are zero, you twerp!_

Ash: _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer_

Misty: _I can hold any note longer than you_

Ash: _No you can't_

Misty: _Yes I can_

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty: _Yes I can!_

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty: _Yes I can!_

Both: _No you can't/Yes I can _(Both try to draw out the notes and hold it for as long as possible. Ash tires and runs out of breath. Misty is still going)

Misty (grinning): _IIIIIIIII caaaaaan!_

Ash (recovers his breath): _YES YOU CAN!!! _(Right into her ear, throwing her off balance a bit)

Misty: _Anything you can wear, I can wear better_

In what you wear I'd look better than you

Ash: _In my t-shirt?_

Misty: _In your jacket_

Ash: _In my shoes?_

Misty (sneering): _In your HAT!_

Ash (gets furious and puts his forehead against hers): _NO YOU CAN'T!_

Misty: _YES I CAN, YES I CAN!_

Ash: _Anything you can say, I can say faster_

Misty: _I can say anything faster than you_

Ash (quickly): _No you can't _(steps closer to Misty)

Misty (very quickly): _Yes I can! _(steps even closer)

Ash (very fast): _No you can't! _(another step)

Misty (faster still): _Yes I can! (_yet another step)

(By now both are face to face and speaking so fast that the words are jumbled together, incoherent)

Both: …._CAN/CAN'T!_

(Ash steps away from her and folds his arms across his chest)

Ash: _I saved Dratini_

Misty (does a model's pose): _I can wear a bikini_

Ash: _I can knit a sweater_

Misty : _I can fill it better!_

Ash (smug): _I can do most anything!_

Misty (grinning wickedly): _Can you bake a pie?_

Ash (face falls): _No_

Misty (droops and says dejectedly): _Neither can I!_

(Ash then stands behind her)

Ash: _Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter_

Misty: _I can sing anything sweeter than you_

Ash (sweeps one arm out and sings like an opera star a la Andrea Bocelli): _No you can't_

Misty (does the same, and in a pretty good imitation of a diva) _Yes I can!_

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty (tries to block Ash): _Yes I can!_

Ash: _No you can't!_

Misty (still getting in his way): _Yes I can!_

Ash (getting irritated): _No you can't!_

Misty: _Yes I can!_

Ash (grabs Misty by the shoulders and shakes her three times): _NO YOU CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T! _

Misty (tries shoving him): _YES I CAN, CAN, CAN! _(She kicks him in the back of his legs, sending him off balance and they end up cheek to cheek)

Both: _NO YOU CAN'T!/ YES I CAN!_

(The music stops and the spotlight is turned off)

Brock (clapping): "Bravo!"

Ash and Misty bow, Pikachu and Togepi are cheering loudly.

Brock was overjoyed. "Now that's what I call entertainment! That was just like one of the old time musicals I remember watching. You know the type - boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl."

Misty was vexed to find herself blushing at Brock's comment, so she quickly thought of an insult to cover it. "Yeah, well _Ash_ couldn't possibly get a girl! Bet you he doesn't even know how to kiss!"

Ash's dark eyes flared with anger. "Oh yeah? Yes I can!" he retorted and without further ado, he swept Misty into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, they were breathless. 

Misty gazed at him dreamily, and then pulled Ash back into another kiss.

Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were bawling. The breeder turned to his tiny companions, "This is just like in the movies, don't ya just _love_ happy endings!"

__

Author's Note: _So how did I go? I had **no** idea on how to write a songfic - so this is the fluffy result. Many thanks to Vickie211 for her suggestions - I hope this is an improvement._ _Please read and review - I love getting reviews - many people have been so nice!_


End file.
